Naruto, The First Ever Kyuuketsuki Shinobi
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto left the village at age of eight in order to find a better life for himself, now he's back yet changed. What happened and why is he with two women that see be loyal to him? What kind of things will happen because of his change? How will people be effected by it? Just what happened to cause him to become how he is now? Read and you'll find out the answers to your questions.


Hopefully everyone like this story, I tried to make a story that was deferent then the normal stories that are being made.

So enjoy.

* * *

Naruto slowly walked into the classroom he hasn't seen in so long but he just smiled to himself, it was good to finally be home once again. He noticed that everyone in the room just stared at him yet all he did was just shrugged away their stares. His eyes went over to the teacher Iruka who he missed dearly because he was always nice to him while he was growing up.

"I'm glad to see you again Naruto-kun, it's been six long years hasn't it since you left? Without you pranking my job got a lot easier you know." Iruka joked to him and Naruto laughed because it was true he did cause Iruka to have one hell of a job thanks to his pranks, pranks that normal got him into trouble.

"You also have to be the one that Hokage-sama told me that was coming here to be a genin today along with the rest of the genin class. I'm just glad you made it in time because if you didn't you weren't be a genin then." Naruto nodded his head before moving to sit down at an open desk. Still he could feel the stares becoming glares aimed at him.

"Why does he get to become a genin while we had to work harder than him?" He looked to see who was the one yelling and seen it was. It turned out to be a pink hair girl who he remembered was named Sakura and she was still loud as ever.

"He has had more training than anyone in this room, that's why he's going to be a genin do you understand?" She just glared at Naruto but he just stared back at her not even bothered by her at all. Truthful he didn't care if she was mad at him or not because she doesn't have a say in anything about this.

Naruto still remembered everyone that's in this right with him right now. It may have been six years but he hasn't forgetting them for many reasons at that, some good and bad reasons. He stared over at the Uchiha but shook his head because he was still a crazy fool although he had noticed that he was being glared at by the said Uchiha.

He truly didn't think he would ever be back inside this village of all things but he closed his slit soft blue eyes. He listened to the teams being called off waiting to hear his name only he truly hoped the old timer remembered his deal, he doesn't like when people go back on their word no matter what the reasons.

Loyal is the one that that mattered the most to Naruto, no matter what you better have loyal above all else. He fully well known that many people are deeper loyal to him and only him alone which that did made him happy, to have people that loyal to him. To do what he said without even thinking before they followed their orders to the letter.

He found himself now all alone in the room which caused him to wonder what was going on. He then looked around the room with his eyes then he heard the door reopen. His eyes darted to see the door opened wide now and could see a long black hair woman with black eyes walking in and over to him. He figured this was going to be his sensei although he just stared at her studying her with his eyes.

"You have to be Naruto-kun right? Now where is your teammates, shouldn't there be here waiting with you?" She questioned him with a soft yet almost angelic voice. He stared at her into her black eyes. His lips formed into a smile at the same time he had shrugged his shoulders over at her because he didn't know where they were right now.

"They did say they wanted to look around the village before coming here to meet up, so they're having fun. That's only thing I can think of to where they are and I don't know how long they'll be." He answered her while he moved a finger to his lips, his eyes still locked on her black eyes without blinking at all.

"Tell me did the Hokage tell you about me and why you had to be a woman to teach me? No male is allowed to be my sensei no matter what and I hope he told you the reason." He questioned her softly while his eyes just drawled her in more. She couldn't seem to look away from his blue slit eyes. She just looked away with a small bush on her face because she had fully well understood the reason why.

"Yes, he had told me why and I fully understand what I must do when time is right. You don't need to worry about it ok?" He nodded then walked out of the classroom which Mikoto followed after him close behind, they headed for the school's rooftop.

Naruto just kept walking on till he made it to the roof where he could see two women that already are there sitting down on their rears. They smiled over at him once he came into their view, their eyes turned into a glare when they could see Mikoto behind him. Naruto shook his head at how they were acting towards their new sensei.

"Now that we are all here now, let's say who we are and also our likes, dislike, hobbies and dreams." Naruto took his sit in the middle of both sitting women with his eyes still staring back at Mikoto while she stared at the three students in front of her. She didn't understand why these two women would be glaring at her like that.

"I'll go first if no one else will start with this talking. My name is Maya Natsume if you have to know so badly. My likes are my gaki of a sister and Naru-kun, I also like to train hard and long but I dislike the most is lazy people and asshole perverts. My dream is to enjoy myself at best as I possibly can." Maya had long light purple hair that went down to her nice rounded ass with blue breathtaking soft eyes.

She's wearing a dark blue tank-top with gray pants that seem to fit her perfectly and show off her curves to Naruto's enjoyment. On her back is a long katana and she seemed to be close to Naruto to the point that her hand were resting on his lap and her eyes were only focused on him.

Mikoto on the other hand was shocked that his eyes were locked right back to her eyes and not at her very large chest. Mikoto never thought she would see someone that's not a pervert like every male she has seen or met in her whole life, it truly was nice to see for once. She looked over to the other woman so she could start talking now.

"I guess it's my turn now to talk? My name is Moka Akashiya. My likes are blood which Naruto-kun has the best blood in the world. My dislikes are weak minded pervert that don't know their own place which they should know no matter what. My dream on the other hand is to be by Naru-kun side forever, no one will change that." Mikoto's eyes studied Moka after listening to her talk just then.

Moka had long silver hair that went down to her great looking rear just like Maya. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of red with a slit in the middle like Naruto's own eyes just not blue. She moved her hand to her lips while she stared at Naruto who just seem to be enjoying all of this, Mikoto wonder just why he enjoyed all this because it seem to just be a game to him.

Mikoto looked back over to Moka to study her once more she had a chest that is bigger than her own size which she didn't understand how someone that age could beat her. She then noticed both women in front her had to be at least sixteen to eighteen years old. She looked back to the last student of her team. _"Why is he the only one that fourteen while other two are much older? It truly doesn't make any sense at all."_

"Well you already know my first name but not my full name which I'm surprised old timer didn't tell you. My full name is Naruto Namikaze the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, one of your close friends if I'm not mistaken. The old man did say my mother's friend would be training me as my sensei." Mikoto was now shocked down to her core because of what she had just heard with her own two ears.

"You're their son? I was told you had been killed along with you family that day the Kyuubi attacked the village, how can it be true that you were alive all this time?" She looked at him with mixed emotions because she was happy that he didn't die all these years ago. On the other side she was pissed….no furious that she had been told lies to right in the face all these years.

"I can't believe that they had lied to me like this and the whole time they were just lying and didn't want to tell me the truth. I'm glad that you're alive and found good friends like these two beside you." She pointed to both women which only caused him to let out a long laugh only to confuse the older woman.

"They are more than just my good friends." He moved a hand to Maya's cheek then moved down to her necklace rubbing her neck softly. "They share a strong bond with me that no one can break even if they tried to." He looked into Maya's blue eyes then into Moka's slit red eyes before smiling to them.

"Wait what, two at one time? They really agreed with that I'm truly shocked to hear two women sharing one man so willing like this." He gave her a fang smirk only to look around before stopping on her again. His hand that was still on Maya's neck moved down bit lower near her chest.

"I do need to bring not only my two clans but also the vampire race itself which has become few in number over the many years now. I won't let my race die yet because I'll bring it back even if I have go and do it myself." Mikoto just had to fight back a strong blush that was coming to her face no matter how hard she tried to stop it. Naruto could see the red covering her cheeks which she made him smirk out of enjoyment.

She didn't know what to say to that or even do because it made no sense at all for them to agree. Sure he had a duty to do when came to bring his clan back and his race only for her to question why they were so loyal to him. "I think it's your turn to go now sensei or am I mistaken?" She snapped out of it yet still couldn't believe what was happening right in front f her own eyes like this.

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha and my likes are my close friends, my sons, and the rest of my family also gardening. I do love to take care of my flowers and the last thing I enjoy is going to the beach. My dislikes are assholes and men that can't take a hint. My dream is to see you three go for in your lives." She smiled once she got done talking only thing was she could feel his eyes on her like it was piercing her very soul.

"Let's go somewhere to eat already and I'm in the mood for some dango. Do you know if there is a place that sells some in this village?" Maya asked her sensei with a finger against her lips, Naruto took that finger and kissed if softly, Maya just let her finger stay against his lips for now.

"That does sound like a good idea to do, I know of a good dango stand that's near here. I do know that you will love it once you try some there." Maya smiled and moved her hand to let Naruto hold it closely much to her own enjoyment. They followed after Mikoto to the dango stand once she got up to walk there.

."You and your love of dango, can't you go one day without them." Naruto teased her only Maya had then given him a sharp but deadly glare that turned into a pout right after doing so. This only made him give her a long passion full kiss to make up for his teasing which she just smirked after the kiss ended.

"You're just as bad when comes to your damn ramen even if you don't even need to eat to live.: Maya kept on smirking only for him to only stare at her before flicking her nose with his finger in a playful way. Moka on the other hand couldn't help but let out a long laugh at her friend having her nose flicked like that.

"She's right that I don't get why you keep on wanting to eat food, we only need to drink blood to live. We don't need any kind of food even if it may taste good." He shrugged to her while smiling. He did eat because it tasted good and he enjoyed eating ramen more than any other kind of food there was in this world.

Once they get to the dango stand they gave the cooker their order. They then moved to sit down at one of the tables near the stand. Naruto was growing more pissed by the second with his eyes showing it. He truly hated how these people stare at Maya and Moka like that.

The reason to why he's growing pissed was because it was a very simply reason. He can see every man in the place staring at Maya and Moka's chests and only he could do that. He was and always will be the only one allowed to do that and no one else can, if he had his way they would be in pain right now,

"Seems you're pissed again but you know there's no stopping perverts from being who they truly are, pain doesn't work either." Maya put a hand on his lap once they sat down to try to calm him down, she can tell he wanted to hurt them. Part of her wanted him to and yet at the same time she fully is aware of that he would get in trouble with law and that wasn't a good idea.

"I know that but doesn't mean I like it only I can stare and touch you there." Both Maya and Moka stared at him with a blushing face only for him to smirk once he spotted their blush. He loved making heat come to their faces. He loved the way he could tease them and how they would react to his teasing, he would tease them so many times before making them happy.

"Don't talk like that out in the open like this!" Moka yelled at him only he kissed both of them as his way of saying sorry to them, they gladly accept his kiss and apologize, they just gave him a kiss back longer this time around only for his hands to just rub their sides with their tongues wrapped around each other.

"I'm sorry and I'll talk about that when we are alone then, just not when we are outside like this?" He gave them a fang smirk only they just blushed once more now showing to the world because of how badly their blush was. Sometimes they wonder just why he loved to do this to them so badly and so much.

"I would like to know how you three fight and your areas of skills are at right now, so I can train you right." Mikoto asked in her normal tone of voice even if watching these three really got to her in a good way.

"We each know how to use chakra and few jutsu but we use other skills more of the time, I use my hands and my twin daggers even though I know some jutsu as well." He looked at Moka as if he told her to go now and she listened to him. She just smiled because reason she listened so well was because he was her leader, he also beat her in their fight which was one against one.

Moka with her pride and stubbornness never listened to anyone but her mother before meeting Naruto that was. She didn't even listen to the old vampire leader because she felt he was weaker than her and she never allow herself to take orders from anyone yet that changed with Naruto. He showed her he was stronger than her in battle and in bed.

"I'm mostly hand to hand well mostly I kick while fighting, I'm well trained in hand to hand as well." Naruto smirked trying his best not to laugh only to let it out much to Moka annoying. She let an out a pout while her eyes just looked over at him.

"Sorry it just your kicks can send people flying into the air and you made it sound like it was no big deal. You don't even need your hands thanks to that crazy ass strength of yours." Moka smiled now only for them to both look at the last member of their team.

"If he going to make me say it fine, I'm good at martial arts and swords. Like the one on my back right now and that's all I'll say." Mikoto shook her head because this wasn't going to be easy at all from how they acted right now. She simply figured it was because they don't know her or some reason she didn't know why yet.

That was how she hoped this would turn out because an easy team isn't fun at all. She know this team of hers will be fun to train and to work with because of how different they are but also how close they are. She seen many boyfriends with their girlfriends and yet this was no way near that level, it was like they were his wives by how he talks and treats them with kindness not in a wrong way. She didn't know just how far they have gotten and yet she does feel like it's far.

"It looks like our food is coming our way now." The waiter placed their food down on the table and moved away from them fast. Maya took one of the dango and slowly started to eat it. She started teasing Naruto by licking the meat slowly and yet Mikoto just rolled her eyes at this. She realized that out of three of them the biggest teaser is going to be Maya.

"You told him not to talk of things like that and yet right now you're teasing him like that." Maya glared over at her new sensei while Naruto had bitten into her dango while she was glaring at Mikoto. She didn't notice what he was doing in till it was too late and he took part of her dango which she just pouted.

"I know she can't help herself and I don't have anything against her doing it because it normally ends well for me, in one way or other." Maya smiled yet couldn't help but move her right hand back to his lap.

As their started eating their food Mikoto noticed that Kurenai and her team were now walking over to her. She could tell right away this weren't end well by the look in Kiba's eyes. She met Kiba few times when she visited Tsume and yet she does know that he can do things that get him in big trouble like right now.

"Hello Mikoto-chan, this is your genin team?" She nodded at Kurenai but Kiba walked up to Moka and his eyes were locked on her chest. The last thing he could remember was trying to grab one of them and only to find him being held against the wall by his neck. He could feel hands against his neck causing him to feel good amount of pain.

"I'll only say this once never and I mean never touch her breasts, do you understand me!?" Kiba quickly nodded his head to the royally pissed off blonde haired shinobi. He let Kiba fall to the ground and he walked back to the table to sit down once more.

"Kiba you should have never have done that, I guess I have to give you a long lesson in matters. You better understand when I get through talking to you later." Kurenai glare at him that caused him to fear for his life even more now. The last time he had one of these talk lessons was with his mother and it didn't end well for him at least.

"Let's go talk at our new home now." He got up and paid the bill for them. Slowly he left followed by his team only Mikoto wondered where he was living at right now. They stopped in front of his father's clan house yet Mikoto stood there shocked because he was allowed to live there of all places.

She did know that it rightfully belonged to him and what caused he to be shocked was another matter altogether. She just couldn't believe the village itself would allow him to because they were so ego assholes about things like this. She fallowed them inside and Naruto closed the door behind her slowly.

He stared at her only for her to look away with some pink coming back to her cheeks. She does know why he was staring at her like this and she was still bit shy of what she had to do. She just hoped she could do what was asked of her.

"I guess it's time for that now?" He nodded only to notice that May and Moka were leaving to go to their rooms. He started for his own only to wave her to follow him which she did slowly. She was still nervous about all this and tried her best to calm herself down while following after him.

Once inside the master bedroom and he closed the door right away while he looked at her once more. "Take your top off so the blood doesn't ruin it." She blushed badly at this point only to stare back at into his peaceful looking blue eyes.

She didn't know why but she started to take off her shit once it came off. She was now trying to cover her breasts up even though she had a bra still on her body which barely covered her two large breasts.

He moved beside her to remove her bra by unhooking in only to cause her blush to grow more in color. She looked over her shoulder at him only her mind just stopped because she had no idea why she was letting this happen like this. She didn't understand why her mind didn't tell her to just run away from this room as fast as she could.

She was a married woman yet she was topless in front of someone who's not her husband like this. Not only that he wasn't her husband yet she could also add he was the same age as her youngest son. She felt his hands turning her around to face him now.

"Are you ready for this?" She nodded and dropped her hands to her sides. Her nipples in his clear view only he moved his mouth against her soft smooth neck slowly biting down into the skin. She let out a long yet loud moan once she could feel him sucking her blood, she didn't know why but it started to make her feel good having her blood sucked by him.

Pleasure started rushing to her badly and all through her body like he was touching her all over. She soon felt his hands slowly playing with her breasts and his hands were doing things to her breasts she never felt before. She moaned out even more from his skillful hands with her eyes now closed taking it all in.

Once he was done he licked the wound to close it, he also licked and sucked her right nipple to clean the blood off it. She quickly put her bra and shirt back on the fastest she could. She couldn't believe he had caused her to feel that good and yet so easily. She didn't understand it at all because her own husband who knows how her body works never did that good to her.

"I should go, you three belter not be late tomorrow when I come to get you." She left yet still was blushing only for him to smirk while watching her leave the room. His eyes just enjoyed watching her ass move side to side while she walked away.

She didn't even realize she had been walking like that at all. Her body seemed to want to be touched again by him at any cost. He on the other hand just watched her leave before closing the bedroom door after he walked out himself.

He slowly walked over to check in on his two lovers. Once he had looked at each one he found them both busy setting up their rooms up causing him to smile to himself. He truly had cared deeply for the both of them and was glad they were enjoying their rooms. He went outside in the backyard to train himself.

When Mikoto got back to her home she started to make her family their dinner. While cooking she found herself thinking of Naruto's soft touch and how he rubbed her breasts so perfectly back there. So good that caused heat to come back to her face while just thinking of what had happened to her with the younger man.

When she snapped out of her day dream she noticed her oldest son staring at her with worry in his eyes. She had wished that Itachi would open up more to her yet she couldn't blame him for being this way. She does know she could blame her husband for causing all of this to happen to her son and to the rest of their family.

"Are you ok Kaa-sama?" She nodded and he walked out of the kitchen only to leave her staring at the food. She couldn't understand how she could have let him get to her this badly yet she just couldn't get the scene out of her mind no matter what she did.

She wanted to think of it or was it that she truly needed to think of it? Was it because she lost all love for the man she married and needed someone to help fill the emptiness? To touch her in ways she hasn't felt in long time just like she was touched by Naruto?

She just shook her head because it was too late for her to feel that kind of things. She had to keep being in this loveless marriage for her kid's sake at least. She also fully well knows that her clan will never let her leave her husband no matter what had happened.

Later that night Naruto was now sitting on his bed only for him to hear the door open up. He looked to see who it was opening the door and it turned out to be Moka. She was in a very revealing nightgown that was made of red silk. Silk that moved with her body just easy and she sat down on his lap. With her crimson eyes locked onto his blue eyes.

"It does seem that you have taken to Mikoto-sensei, will she become your new mate now?" She teased him only to feel her nightgown being taken off her body leaving her naked on his lap. She watched it fall onto the ground with her lips turning into a fanged smirk.

"Maybe but that's going take time right now it's about you and your naked sexy body, nothing more. No more talking right now about other things." Moka watched him pull her down against the bed with his hands now placed on her hips. She felt his fingertips against her smooth yet silk like skin sending chills down her back from his touch.

"Maya-chan is sleeping right now and won't be joining us tonight. One thing I need to let you know is the hounds will be here in the morning." He wasn't bothered that one of his mates was asleep right now. He was glad the hounds will be here soon because didn't think they be here till much later in the month.

"So the night is ours then." He moved his right hand to her chest before moving her against the bed harder. This is where the two lowers would spend the next hours making love together and he was glad that Maya could sleep through everything. Because even the people walking outside near the house could hear the howls of pleasure that Moka let out when she was being rammed against.

The next morning Naruto was outside in the dark, the sun hasn't come up yet and he stood there waiting. He was waiting for the hounds the ones he was asked to raise by a dear friend of his. A friend that he weren't let down no matter what because she had been there when he needed help the most.

He noticed them right away, a large pack of black fur dogs with spike collars around each of their necks. That wasn't the reason he noticed them so fast like he did. The reason was because the flames coming out of their mouths and flame tails gave them quickly away. He waved to them and for them to come over to him now. They walked over to him but stared at where they would be living at now.

"Welcome to your new home and I truly hope you enjoy living here." The biggest one stared into his blue slit colored eyes. "Do not go and worry because any place will do." Her voice was soft to his ears and it also shocked him. He didn't know the normal hellhounds could even speak like that. He smiled down at her while he rubbed her black furred head gentle because he didn't want to hurt her.

"Let's get you inside now." He led them inside the house then went to wake up Moka. Once inside the monster bedroom he smirked to himself. In front of him was a sleeping beautiful goddess with long sliver hair. This goddess was one of the reasons he was alive today and yet not just alive but also the leader of his whole race.

He slowly removed the blanket from her and moved a hand up her bare back he could see she was starting to wake up from his touch. His hand moved down to her right as cheek and slapped t a bit hard.

'That's a mean way to wake me up Naru-kun." He smirked and kissed her lips then her chest. He played with her right nipple before she sat up on the bed. On her face was a pout that Naruto smiled at.

"Time to wake up and can't have you becoming lazy now can I?" she just glared then got off the bed. She headed for her room to change and he watched her bare ass while she walked out of his bedroom. He smirked once more because all that belonged to him and no one else.

He moved to Maya's room and walked inside to see her in the middle of changing her clothes. She only had on black pants and was topless. He moved over to her and kissed her lips slowly. They started a long tongue war while he played with her soft yet large breasts.

"Not now, we have tons of work to do." She stopped their fun and put on a purple short shirt. She walked out of the room followed by him. He did wish these two weren't being so crazy for making him work so much.

He sat down in the work study and starred at the pile of paperwork. "Make sure you read them all Naru-kun." Maya teased him with a huge smile came across her beautiful lips.

He rolled his eyes and started to work on the paperwork. "If I had known I would have to do all this, I wouldn't have become the damn leader like this." She giggled at his words. Because she he can yell about paperwork all the time like this which made it funny to her.

"You became our lover so isn't that a plus to being the leader?" He looked at her and smiled. It was true that being with them was a huge plus in all of this hell.

"Once Mikoto-sensei gets here come tell me ok?" She nodded and left so he could get his work done in peace. She didn't know why he wanted to come back to this village but she would follow him to hell. And back. She was that loyal to him and only to him.

He was the one that saved her life back when they first had met. She never would have figured that she would need to be saved by anyone. That was the day that had her realize just how much she needed to train, she will never fail him no matter what it takes.

Few hours later he heard the study room door reopen and he seen Maya with both Moka and Mikoto with her. "It's time to go train with Kurenai-chan and her team. " He rolled his eyes and stood up. He didn't like the idea of working with that Kiba of all people.

"Not looking forward with dealing with that fool like the one on her team." Mikoto smiled but walked out of the room. Her team followed her but once they walked near a hellhound she freaked out at it.

"Calm down Mikoto-sensei, it's just a hellhound and nothing to worry about. " He loved his hand to her upper back to calm her down. Once she was calmed down he moved his hand to her ass then off her body.

Mikoto had blushed once he had touched her on the ass. She still didn't know what to do about him or how her body was reaching to hi. She had no clue why her body was this affected by his hands and mouth like it is.

"Let's get going, can't be late now." Mikoto nodded and started to walk out of the house. She still didn't know what to thing or feel about these hounds he called hellhounds of all things.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading and hopefully you want to review in order to let me know if this story turned out good.


End file.
